borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kaushiktalukdar/Make it RAAAAAAAAAID - Hyperius vs Maya
Hyperius: I am become death, shatterer of worlds. Maya: lol? Krieg: meat bicycle. I was kind of late to the party. Trying to beat Hyperius after the Immolate glitch fix is no easy task. I been playing Maya since almost 2yrs but most of the time i use her skill thoughtlock and beat the crap out of enemies in the meantime. Against Hyperius this becomes useless as neither him nor his minions are prone to phaselocking. As i said in an earlier post he was the first raid boss i tired with Maya and died within 15secs. Forming a strategy is easy, following it is an entirely different matter though. And having to fight throw through several dozen loaders just to fight that dude is... well kind of tiresome. So my initial strategy was to beat hyperius till 30% health then kill him in FFYL using harold + 11 pts in Immolate. Didn't work. Harold is not just powerful enough to reduce his health from 30 to 0 in that time. Even with Sheriff badge equipped that gives added FFYL time. Next idea was to use FOTFH + grog to stay alive while emptying with a Bee + Firehawk when his shield is down. The first part failed completely. Even with 0 points in Ward, the novas stopped going off in a few seconds. This idea was borrowed from Krieg but what i forgot was Krieg had all sort of skill that increase shield recharge delay + lighting himself on fire which maya was incapable of. Died a few seconds later due to 4 novas back to back. Usually after 2-3 failures i'll leave the game but due to recent raidings i was kind of getting used to failures. Trying to learn from my own mistakes over and over again till i overcome the obstacle. Kind of arrogant you can say. So i keep going back. Till now already failed 10 times. Next i used a more stupid idea. When Hyperius was at ~40% health i started killing his minions one after another. And the last one i killed from behind the pipe. As expected Hyperius went mad with rage and started jumping. I was pretty sure he won't be able to reach me behind the pipe but as it turns out, i was wrong. He did his typical novas standing next to me outright killing me. Now i had to find solutions fast and finally thought its better to do it the old style. Evading him and shooting back. As always started the fight but kept my grenades intact. I had a Chain Lightning grenade from TTAODK and with Beard Makes the Man mission active had the grog ready to keep me healty and alive. As expected i fucked up early by damaging the bots in an uneven manner with 3 heavily damaged with 1 in ok condition. In between i opened up on Hyperius and soon after used my last 3 rockets to take out the 3 bots that were at a distance from Hyperius. Now it was between Hyperius, me & a single bot. My plan was simple: Reduce Hyperius health to 30% then take shots at him to reduce his health. If i go down, try to reduce his health even more before using the bot to get second wind. Luckily this was never required. All i had to do was follow Hyperius close. Running away as soon as he started jumping and when he shooting rockets which are really slow to take more shots at him. I was using the Bee all the time as i had no time switching shield. When he does nova, use grog + chain lightning kept me at full health. This went on for almost a minute. I was actually surprised that i survived even with the bee. Part of this success goes to the health relic i had. At 54% extra health i was never going to fall below health gate so unless he does 4 novas back to back or i mistime a jump, this was my game. Dropped a tattler. On the way out killed the last bot. Revenge. lol. Category:Blog posts